fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sekiei Kemutai
is the only cure in Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure!. She is a girl who has three main passions: sleeping, eating and writing. She is friendly and shy towards the other peoples. Kemutai is a different magical girl, she really don't want to fight against the evil and is not skinny, but rather chubby. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , her theme colour is brown. Her catchphrase is . History She birth in Tokyo and lives with her older brother during 12 years. When she was five years old, she was very energetic and considered "troublesome", by be always jumping, running and messing the house. She always have friends, even with her pretty shy nature. After moving for Tsukihara, to live with her parents and grandmother, she meets with Kida Kiyomi, a sweet (pun) girl who is her neighboring. She also beings to attend to Hiyamura Primary School. Her first day at school was normal, even if she don't talk with nobody, except for Kiyomi and her brother. Coming back to home, she meet with a girl called of Opheria which was over a monster and holding a small brown lion. Kemutai threw a stone in Opheria's hand, making her release the lion that Kemutai picked up. The lion thanks her and introduce himself as Quartz, she introduce herself and they being to talk. Opheria makes the monster follow and attack them. Kemutai run away and Opheria keep following them, Quartz asks if she will not fight the monster and she asks he was crazy. Quartz use his powers to makes her Necklace shine and gives to her a Starly Line, for see if they have any chance of survive. After Kemutai transform in Cure Smoky, she run away once more time, but ended up in fight the monster and win. After this happened, she decides to throw away the Starly Line and returned to follow her course. Personality The Kemutai's personality is of a girl who has three main passions: sleeping, eating and writing. She is lazy and loves eat and when she's bored is easily districted and hates waking up. She also have a humorous and relaxed side to her personality with a tendency to make jokes even in the heat of battle. She has a huge love for Paçoca, begin her favorite sweet. She is smart and very creative, she dreaming of begin a famous bookwriter in the future. She likes of be called 'Fumê' and 'Smoky', and not is the kind that shows her feelings. She is a tomboy, what makes easier to she befriend with boys. Kemutai likes of music, mainly rock, and also likes of sing. She is lazy and loves to eat. Kemutai is usually speaking of herself in the third person. Appearance Sekiei Kemutai As Sekiei Kemutai has a short-length with side bangs black hair matching with her dark brown eyes. She decor her hair with a yellow star-shaped tap on her bangs. Her skin is tan and she is rather chubby. Her clothes consistent of a red short-sleeved shirt with blue jeans shorts. She is usually barefoot, but when she needs wears shoes, her preference is of uses low sandals of black colour. At school, her uniform is different because she uses a white short-sleeved shirt without the knot-bow and the sailor collar. Her skirt is dark red with black shorts beneath. She wears crimson socks with black shoes. Cure Smoky As Cure Smoky, her hair reaches her lower-back and is curly at ending and straight at top. Her bangs now are just hair covering her right eye and right side of her forehead. She has purple eyes. Her Pretty Cure garments consistented of a white and brown sleeveless dress. The top is white on the chest to waist with brown at the back, left and right sides. There is a brown bow on her chest with a star-shaped brooch with the letter "S" on it. For the waist is a brown thin belt with a star-shaped buckle and the skirt is full brown with dark brown shorts underneath. The accessories include white ribbons on her wrists with golden star-shaped earrings and obviously her necklace. White boots reaching her knees and her Starly Line keep on a beige bag at the waist. Relationship Family *'Sekiei Kemui' is her older brother. He is always taking care and playing with her. Kemui cares a lot about his sister and wants the better for her. *'Sekiei Aidama' is her grandmother. She loves to be on her side and don't is afraid of be herself on her (Aidama) front. Aidama and Kemutai travel sometimes. Friends *'Matsugawa Miko' is her friend. Kemutai don't even know that Miko was famous and she is the only that don't calls her of "Miko-senpai". *'Kida Kiyomi' is her neighboring. Kemutai loves her sweets and her personality. Kiyomi is always listening and helping Kemutai when she needs. Cure Smoky is the Kemutai's Pretty Cure alter-ego. She has fire related powers and her theme colour is brown. Even if is hard to motivate, she is actually determined and don't accept lose. She is extremely strong, as she can grab the enemy and throw him away. She active her transformation once she shouts out "Smoky★Star, Make the Magic!", her main attack is "Burning Hurricane" and she is represented by stars and the color red. Attacks is her main purification attack performed by the first time in Episode 1. This attack is very simple, she just wraps the enemy on the whip and then begins to spin it and throws the enemy away. Weapons Her main weapon is the Ruby Whip. The weapon was created when she pick up a normal rope and the rope instantly turns in the weapon. It has a cross-guard in the form of a yellow star. The lash is dark red and is divided into two different segments with spiked balls on the ends. Multiple shards of ruby are embedded on the main lash for give more damage. Her whip has a red ruby as the pommel and the handle itself is scarlet. Transformation Sequence Main Article: "Smoky★Star, Make the Magic!" At first, her pendant begins to shine releasing a ray of red-colour and her Starly Line is created. She insert the pendant on the Line making her clothes disappear, she shouts out the phrase and the transformation beings. At first, her top appears once a star lands on her chest and the starlight spread around her belly and back. When other star lands on her waist, her belt is created, followed by the skirt and shorts. She taps her feet together making her boots appears, rises her hands and the ribbons appears. Finally, her hair grow longer and the accessories appears as well. She strikes a pose before introduce herself. Music Kemutai's voice actress, Taketatsu Ayana, has participated in several image songs for the character they play. They have also participated in several duets and group songs with Kamiya Hiroshi who voices Quartz and Rie Kugimiya who voices Fumêzinha. *'Scarlet Moon' Duet/Group *'Fumêzinha's Adventure' (along with Rie Kugimiya) Trivia *She is the first brown Pretty Cure. *Cure Smoky is the third Pretty Cure to be represented by stars. *Her name means "Smoky Quartz", what explain her cure name be "Cure Smoky". *Sekiei Kemutai is the third younger pretty cure, preceded by Madoka Aguri and Shirabe Ako. Category:Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! Category:S★Q! Category:Main Characters Category:Brown Cures Category:Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! characters